NevermoreMY version
by Alex-Fang-Ride
Summary: Hey guys! Nevermore my version hope you like it dont hate appreciate
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ther guys this is my first fanfiction . ill be writing 1 more and ill try to update everyday! **

**thanks for the support and sorry its short**

**byees and READ AND REVIEW :)**

Nevermore

It was around midnight when we got back to Arizona from the Paris fiasco. The whole flock was dead tired and Fang and his gang had left to go research on their families. But worst of all, my baby was gone.

Angel

I refused to believe she died. She fought like Chuck Norris and had crazy abilities and powers.

She wasn't dead.

Just missing.

Again hot tears prickled my eyes and I blinked them away and cleared my throat. "Alright everyone! Grab something to eat, change your clothes, and then hit the sack!" I said in a flat tone. I hadn't talked the whole way here and hearing my own voice surprised even me. Gazzy and Iggy headed off to their rooms. Nudge left to the room she shared with angel. Already I could hear her crying.

That left Total, me and Dylan in the kitchen.

(Awkward)

"I'm sorry about Angel" said Dylan in a quiet voice. "Don't be. She's not dead" I snapped. "I'm going to bed."

With a nod, I walked into Ella's/my room. My head hadn't even hit the pillow and already the tears were running down my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2 Morning's suck

Chapter 2

i woke up late the next morning. The sun shone through my window mocking my misery. I had a blank mind for a second bu then everything from last night came back to me and hit me in the chest like someone stabbing at my heart multiple times. This was worse then when Fang left. When he left, i knew he was alive.

With Angel, I'm not so sure.

I got dressed and went downstairs. Nudge and Gazzy were sitting emotionless on the couch, Iggy was sitting at the table staring at a plate filled with food and Dylan was mindlessly flipping through channels on the tv. And ANgel... I looked around. Angel was gone. "Morning" i said in a flat tone. Everyone looked up, startled. Gazzy got up and walked stiffly to me. i hugged him and he started crying. I kneeled down next to him and whispered " Its okay, shhh, we'll find her, its alright" i squeezed him and ruffled his hair. He nodded stiffly and went back to the couch. On the way back he picked up Angels old bear, Celeste.

That really did it for me. i cried silently to myself making sure the flock couldnt see me. Dylan, the apparent heartthrob, came to me and took my hand. i snatched it back and grabbed an apple. he looked at me with pity in his eyes. I was annoyed. I wanted to be alone with MY flock not including him. For any of you new to the ride, heres the dilly: me(Max aka Maximum Ride) and Iggy are 15, Nudge is 12, Gazzy is 9 and ANgel was...(Cough) is 7. Dylan is 10 months but looks 15 and Fang is also 15. He used to be with us but then left but thats a whole different story for a different time. What i needed right now was not Dylans oversized hand to hold, just my flocks (-Dylan +Fang) hugs and comfort. But no! I'm the leader.

Gotta Lead!


	3. Chapter 3 Games?

"Okay Flock," I said, getting right down to business," and Dylan…" this brought the faintest smile to Gazzy's face, nudge stifled a snort and Iggy smirked. I perked up a little knowing I had made my flock a teeny teeny bit more happier. "Ok. I know things are hugely messed up. Angel's missing, Ella, My mom, and Jeb are lost, and Fang has left again too." My voice broke at fangs name. "I searched up this game we could play, well not really a game more of a therapy thing." I looked at the shocked face of my flock, I really hoped the voice was telling me to do the right thing. "So this game is just basically going around and telling how you feel about, um, our current circumstances about, Fang and then um Angel." K? Um who wants to go first?" I asked. Not surprisingly Nudge raised her hand. "Alright sweetie, you can do it" I encouraged her.

"K so um about our current circumstances, well I loved Colorado sooooooo much and Arizona's cool to and everything but I just want to go back to our own home. I really liked it when it was only the 6 of us meaning Max, Me, Fang, Angel, Gazzy and Iggy. I hate extras." She gave a meaningful glance to Dylan who looked sad and to to total who looked offended. "About Fang, I really miss him and I wish he was here with us, I love him and miss him so much and I hat how he doesn't silently creep up on us anymore." I coughed remembering our last day in Colorado, remembering Fang scaring me to death by creepuing up on me. Tears were building up in nudges eyes now. "About angel. She's alive. I know she is because if she died our world would be different, the world feels the same so therefore angel still alive." "Thank you" Silent tears were falling down nudges face now and I wiped them away. "Great job sweetie," I whispered in her ear, "you did amazing" She gave me a sad smile back.

"K Gaz, your turn." And on and on we went until guess what? It was…

My Turn.

"Alright, ok um lets see, about our circumstances, we've been in better situations," I said with a weak laugh. "Um I like having total around and I miss Colorado, um about fang," I started, "damn, who's stupid idea was it to play this game?" I muttered. They all looked at me expectantly "Yea I know me, shut-up. K So about Fang, well, there's a lot I want to say about Fang but I got to make it kid-friendly." I said with a wink. "Actually, this is really hard for me to admit but after the whole Paris Fiasco I realized, that I really did love him and I could never ever love anyone as much as I currently love him. I hate him for making my life more miserable without him and I hate seeing him with Maya." I said. I looked at everyone's shocked faces. Dylan's eyes were filled with hurt and Nudge scooted over to hold my hand.

"About Angel, I agree with Nudge, she's alive and we're gunna find her" isay "Together!"

I took out my left fist and everyone stacked the way we always do.

They way we've been doing it for years.

With Fang.

My eyes filled with tears but I held back. I have to be strong for them, forever.


End file.
